Te puedo escuchar
by leticiamistura
Summary: Songfic com a música Te puedo escuchar, na versão da Anahí. É. Dramione. UA.


Os olhos de Hermione há muito não mais viam o céu prateado sujar-se de vermelho-alaranjado, a cada fim do dia. O espetáculo natural – sempre distinto, emocionante como se fosse a primeira vez – já perdera o inicial encanto. Ela sabia que, mesmo que as estações do ano fugissem de seus olhos e que os dias pulassem ante sua retina cega de preocupação, em algum ponto da tarde, usualmente no final do dia, ela estaria debruçada no parapeito da grande janela branca de carvalho aos pés da cama de Malfoy.  
Era irônico. Da lista todas as pessoas que já velara ou considerava sábio velar, se necessário, Malfoy realmente não estaria no topo. Contudo, muito mudara em pouco tempo. Tanto que, a cada respiração irregular, a cada movimento de seus dedos dormentes e a cada mudança do tom acinzentado que agora a pele dele exibia, ela movia-se para o lado dele, inquieta, eternamente temerosa. Temia pela vida daquele que, um dia, certamente desejara sua morte. Riu baixo acerca do curso que seus pensamentos haviam tomado. Mas era verdade. Malfoy nunca simpatizara com ela, nem com seus amigos. Muitas discussões foram gritadas pelos corredores da _École_, muita tensão escondera-se por trás dos óculos de armação preta de metal que Draco passara a usar.  
E, em menos de um mês, tudo radicalmente mudara. Ela soubera, ao sair de casa. Sabia que, quando voltasse, não seria a mesma pessoa. O outono já arrastava seus ventos frios, que se esgueiravam por baixo das roupas, antecipando a sensação invernal. As folhas marrom-avermelhadas já caíam pelas calçadas, suas veias se apagando conforme os dias passavam. Hermione Granger voltou ao leito de Malfoy. Desejava ver novamente um sorriso nos lábios finos, delicadamente voltados para cima. Lembrou-se da forma como ele sorrira, já na cama, que ela ficaria ao seu lado nas férias. Enquanto todos os outros alunos – inclusive seus amigos, que a consideravam agora maluca – estavam esquiando ou passeando pelo Mercado de Pulgas do centro de Paris, ela continuava na _École_, no interior da França, velando Draco. _Delicado_, pensou. Ele era delicado. E incrivelmente intenso. Quem imaginaria Draco Malfoy reparando no nascer do sol?  
Permitiu-se brincar um pouco com os fios louros da cabeça dele antes de voltar à sua poltrona. Capturou o primeiro livro de uma grande pilha e pôs-se a ler. As palavras logo perdiam o sentido, e ela o espiava por trás do livro. Intimamente sabia que não haveria nenhuma mudança. Ele era o mesmo, dia após dia. Contudo, ela mudava, tão certamente quanto as folhas lentamente se esvaíam das árvores no quintal da casa. Devagar, o livro escorregou de sua mão para o colo. Ela avisou-se conscientemente de que estava prestes a dormir, mas seus sentidos não lhe obedeceram...  
Os pássaros chilreavam com pesar e o som de água a confundia, o sonho estranho ainda presente em sua retina. Draco estava sentado junto a ela, no braço da poltrona. Sorria. Ela se irritava, dizendo-lhe que ele ainda precisava de recuperação. Ele ria, um som puro e agudo, que enchia todo o quarto. E sua imagem lentamente esmaecia, enquanto a beijava nas faces... Sua voz ainda preenchia o ambiente: "Não, Hermione, você me curou. Estou pronto para minha viagem..." Hermione sorriu, despertando lentamente. Identificou o som dos pássaros: estava chovendo. Aprumou os ombros, sentindo frio e uma dor aguda nas costas. Sentou-se lentamente. O som da chuva abafava o dos pássaros, mas outro som estava faltando. Ouvia sua respiração. Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Mas outro ritmo faltava no cômodo... Hermione ouviu-se engasgar.

___**Te marchaste sín aviso  
Te busqué no estabas ya**_**  
**  
A trança parcialmente desfeita caía em seus ombros magros, e as lágrimas salgavam-lhe os lábios, logo adocicadas pelas gotas de chuva. Seu vestido leve de verão, seus cabelos antes cuidadosamente penteados e sua alma estavam completamente encharcados, mas Hermione já não sentia. Apenas pensava e sentia dores em lugares que antes não sabia existirem. Questionava-se de novo e de novo. Como pudera deixar que aquilo acontecesse? Ele se fora tão rapidamente quanto entrara em sua vida... e a ocupara completamente. Sentia-se incompleta, insegura, desprotegida. A pureza da dor que consumia seus pensamentos era intangível. Sentou-se de um repente na grama, as margaridas selvagens roçando-lhe os pés e tornozelos. Os pássaros já não cantavam. O som da chuva e de sua garganta tentando conter o choro ocupavam completamente sua mente, e ela tentava entender... Novamente, queria apenas entender o inesperado. O errado. O incerto. O que doía.  
**  
**_**El destino así lo quiso  
Pero tu'alma no se irá**__  
_  
O vento ardia em seu rosto vermelho, marcado de lágrimas, mas novamente ela não sentia. Já não sentia mais a solidão. Sabia que, em algum lugar dentre aquelas árvores enormes, o céu raivoso e principalmente, ela; ele estava presente. Podia senti-lo perto, mas não era suficiente. Gostaria de poder agarrar-se literalmente na lembrança, e não deixar que ele fosse. Não poderia deixar que sua memória se apagasse. Seria como uma segunda morte, um segundo abandono. Sabia que, enquanto vivesse, a alma dele estaria junto dela.

_**Eras mi cómplice en los sueños  
Sabíamos que un día, unidos volaríamos**___

**[FLASHBACK ]**__

O sol insistente punha gloriosos pontos de luz no cabelo dele e transfigurava seus olhos em um azul quase insuportável.  
- Ei, o que você vai fazer depois de sair daqui? – perguntou ele, um traço de visível curiosidade infantil grudado em sua voz.  
Ela simplesmente sorriu. Tudo nele a fazia sorrir, ridiculamente.  
- Você quer dizer, da França? – ele aquiesceu. – Bem, eu não sei. Meus pais me deixaram uma herança tão gigantesca quanto embaraçosa. – informou-lhe. –Assim como os seus. – acrescentou. - Eu gostaria de viajar, achar um lugar parecido comigo. Ou talvez mudar de país todos os anos. Conhecer cada improvável canto do mundo.  
Hermione não percebeu o sorriso idiota que se fixara na face dele enquanto falava.  
- Faremos isso. – decidiu ele. – Viveremos um pouco em cada lugar, até nos cansarmos dele... ou de nós mesmos.  
A risada escandalosa se perdeu no ar quente. Hermione suspirou, se recuperando.  
- Você cansará de mim fácil-fácil.  
Draco espremeu as sobrancelhas.  
- Veremos. Veremos. Mas temos de voltar para a aula de teoria da literatura antes. – e puxou ela da grama em direção à grande construção em pedra bruta.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

_**Sé que tu alas se quédan comigo**_

Hermione sabia que ele havia lhe confiado seu legado de sonhos. Ela o entendia, de uma forma única e profunda. Sabia que, de alguma forma, Draco sentira que não poderia viver para concluir os sonhos dos dois... Todo o dia o via amarrado ao coma, àquele estado maliciosamente desnudo. Ele voltava aos primórdios, era apenas um bebê, consciente de todo o universo novo ao redor de si. Sua alma estava torcida junto à cama de metal, esperando pelo dia em que finalmente poderia se libertar. Sua redenção chegara junto da chuva.

_**Que desde el cielo tu abrazo es mi abrigo  
Angel divino me cuidas del mal**_

Ela podia sentir seu abraço. Cerrava os olhos por um momento, e a sensação morna de estar abraçada a ele surgia como um acalanto. Ali, envolta pela memória da sensação, ela sentia novamente a vontade de viver, de enxergar o mundo por cima dos braços acolhedores. Sabia que ele a acompanharia por onde fosse, mas começava a criar uma consciência externa do que acontecia... Ele lhe dera o trampolim. E ela estava tremendo em cima dele, com medo de arriscar o primeiro movimento, com a falsa sensação de segurança. Mas ela temia, assim como a prancha do trampolim tremia. Silenciosamente – sem mais um sussurro desavisado, sem mais uma lágrima atrevida - , ela pedia-lhe de novo a liberdade. Queria estar junto dele, mas sua lembrança estava fazendo dela cárcere em um mundo alheio, que não pertencia a eles. Pedia-lhe finalmente a proteção – e a pretensão de finalmente pular do trampolim.

_**Se que camino con tu compañía  
Que con tu voz se me encienden los días  
Aunque tu puerta hoy este mas allá**_

Hermione sentiu-se em um vívido dèjá-vu ao despertar sentada na poltrona e sentir as costas doloridas, ouvir os pássaros estrangulando sons alegres e ouvir o barulho da chuva, nessa exata sequência. A cama antes ocupada por Draco Malfoy estava feita. Ela ocupara o quarto dele, assim como tomara posse de seus livros, de suas roupas e de sua lembrança. O dia no calendário não lhe enganava. O final do verão chegara. A última chuva secundada por um sol ameaçador estava ali para lhe dizer adeus. As malas, que ela cuidadosamente arrumara no dia anterior estavam na porta. Os livros de Malfoy continuavam exatamente no mesmo lugar em que ele os deixara. Ela ainda podia ouvi-lo a discutir teorias com os livros, aquele olhar insano tomando-lhe as pupilas azuis. Levantou-se, mirando-se no vidro das enormes janelas branco-peroladas. Espremeu os cachos com as duas mãos e alisou o vestido.

_**Te puedo escuchar  
Te puedo escuchar**_

Ainda podia sentir Draco ao redor de si. Ainda sentia o gosto dele em sua boca. Ainda ouvia sua voz arrastada sussurrar-lhe calmamente nas madrugadas de pesadelos. Mas precisava deixá-lo ir. E assim também libertar-se. Assim como viera com a morte, a chuva esperava por sua redenção. Hermione caminhou um pouco pelo quarto. Jogou-se na cama, enterrando o rosto nos travesseiros, aspirando profundamente o cheiro masculino dali. Caminhou até o _closet_, sentindo-se como Lucy em Nárnia ao embrenhar-se no meio dos casacões de Malfoy. Queria apenas senti-lo mais uma vez.

_**Guardo el aire de tu risa que me da felicidad  
Te recuerdo muy cerca mio compartiéndome tu paz  
Tanta alegría daba verte  
**_

**[FLASHBACK]**

_O rosto de Draco estava virado para o céu, um sorriso infantil mascarando-lhe a barba rala e confusa dos 21 anos.  
- Malfoy! Qual é o seu problema? – replicou Hermione, de mãos na cintura. Indignada.  
- Nada. – tentou segurar o risco com as mãos, mas ele escapou-lhe entre os dedos.  
- Malfoy. – sibilou Hermione. – O que há de tão engraçado em eu ter cozinhado?  
- É só... a ideia geral de você cozinhando. A sábia Hermione Jane Granger, grande estudiosa, potencial tradutora, dominadora de professores; de avental e colher e farinha... – outra risada escandalosa escapou-lhe do domínio.  
Hermione curvou-se para ele, distribuindo tapas em seus ombros.  
- Mas que falta de decoro, Sr. Malfoy. Madame Pompadour não lhe ensinou as boas maneiras? A _finesse_? A etiqueta? – zombou ela, dando uma mordida enorme no doce de massa leve que fizera.  
- Ora, fique quieta, Granger. Foi patético mesmo. Mas você tinha que ter visto a sua cara, esperando uma crítica sobre o _croissant_.  
Hermione revirou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no colo dele. Há muito não tinham tempo de relaxar e conversar como pessoas normais.  
- Senti sua falta nos últimos dias, Malfoy. – revelou ela, baixinho.  
- Eu também. Mas hoje temos uma observação de estrelas. Sem toque de recolher. Podemos levar cobertores, poesia e o que sobrar desses incríveis _croissants_.  
Hermione levantou-se, sorrindo.  
- É mesmo? Ficaram incríveis? – exibiu-se.  
Malfoy desceu os lábios para os dela, lentamente._

**[/FLASHBACK]**

_**Quererte no se olvida, aun me llueven lagrimas  
**_

Sempre que vinha a noite, Hermione retomava alguns minutos de lágrimas. Porque a noite ainda estava vazia. Ela ainda sentia que era ele quem devia preencher suas noites. Ela suava sob os lençóis, em pesadelos constantes sobre a morte dele. Acordava-se de um repente, e depois se fazia impossível dormir.

Seus passos estalavam no corredor de piso de mármore, os saltos quicando com extraordinária rapidez. As malas arrastavam-se tentando acompanhar o ritmo submisso dos objetos inanimados controlados pela força humana. Hermione soube que estaria livre assim que sentiu a primeira gota de chuva na ponta de sua língua. A chuva estava gelada, e lhe penetrou os ossos ao ridículo, fazendo com que tivesse de se abraçar junto à grama. Mas ela deixou-se molhar. Finalmente, estava pronta. A redenção. Sentia o rímel escorrer de seus olhos e os cachos se grudarem uns aos outros. O vestido azul estava grudado em sua pele, delimitando as curvas de seu rosto perfeitamente. Mas ela não mais chorava. Um sorriso expandia sua face magra, sombreada pelo luto do rímel escorrido.

_**Se que tus alas se quedan conmigo  
Que desde el cielo tu abrazo es mi abrigo  
Ángel divino me cuidas del mal  
Se que camino con tu compañía  
Que con tu voz se me encienden los días  
Aunque tu puerta hoy este mas allá  
Te puedo escuchar**_

N/A: Eu nunca me imaginei escrevendo uma Dramione. Mesmo. Mas eu sempre gostei tanto do ship, e a coisa da França veio de repente e a música da Anahí – cof – é uma excentricidade à parte, mesma coisa para o final falando do rímel escorrido. É tudo culpa do Truman Capote. Essa é parte do presente de aniversário/dia das crianças/Natal da Amanda Klein, a Di da minha J. K. Rowling. E eu tinha esquecido como monologar na nota do autor dá uma sensação mascarada de superioridade.


End file.
